ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Alphatrix, Part 3
A New Alphatrix, Part 3 is Episode 3 of Sif 100. Plot Unknown: You think your that strong in the ninja suit Overkill: Yup thats the point Unknown: YOUR GOING DOWN IM GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS Overkill: Gimme all you got Unknown: Mayson attack Overkill: Seriously i though you wanted to kill me with your own hands Mayson: R U READY Overkill: Im always ready Mayson and overkill fighting Overkill kicks mayson Mayson punches overkill twice Mayson gets in a giant robot Mayson: How do you like me now Overkill: I never liked you Mayson: Well what ever Mayson shoots Overkill Mayson punches Overkill Overkill fall's Overkill: Ouch Slaps alphatrix Fire face: FIRE FACE!!! Fire face: Now we can do this the easy way or the hard Mayson: I chose HARD Fire face: Fine Fire face shoots mayson with fire Mayson: My robot suit is heating up but still your going down Fire face: Bring it on Mayson Shoots fire face Fire face dodges Fire face shoots mayson Mayson: My robot suit is over heating Fire face (N): If i keep this up his robot suit might explode Fire face turns into fire Fire face: Whoa this is new Fire face makes a big fire ball and throws at mayson Mayson's robot suit explodes Mayson: Ouch my robot suit it exploded Fire face punches mayson Mayson falls Fire face: Any last words unknown Unknown: Yeah RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!! Unknown and mayson Leave Mayson: And also incase we fail i put a powerful bomb here you got about 45 minute's fire face changes back to normal Sif: Uh oh Mom Bradly Derek Sif See's Bradly and faith Sif: don't worry im gonna get ya'll out of here Sif see's Derek Sif: Come with me Sif goes to the exit Exit blocked Sif: Aww come on Derek: Here is an exit Faith: Its blocked too Faith: I see the roof Derek: blocked Bradly: Undergrown exit its not blocked Sif: Lets go there then Faith: Guys we have 20 minute's left and there is a giant robot after us Derek: What Sif: Go go go 10 minutes later Sif: Ugh are we there yet we've been walking for about 10 minutes witch leaves us 10 minutes ti'll the place explodes Derek almost there Bradly: YES!!! guys all we gotta do is jump from here Faith: Its to far down Bradly: but we can still make it Faith: I wont im too old to jump Derek: Look i found an exit without having to jump Sif: YES!!!! Sif bradly faith and derek escapes Sif: Phew we escaped Faith: Explain everything Sif: Okay i'm a super hero with this weird watch that could change me into 100 alien's and Faith: No buts i honestly do not believe you Sif: I understand The next day Sif: Bradly good news Derek and my mom don't remember a thing Bradly: Will you Sif: No Bradly: Good 2 hours later Sif (N): So this is my life fighting monsters you know like a normal and perfect hero would say... Faith: SIF GET YOUR BUTT HERE I TOLD YOU TO PICK THAT BOX UP Sif: Well not perfect Category:Episodes Category:Sif 100 Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons